As a background technique in the related art, there is Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-144971 (PTL 1). The publication is disclosed to provide a control device of an internal combustion engine which can control the fuel injection with high accuracy at the time of a half lift (a state of closing the valve while not being completely opened) of a fuel injection value (a fuel injection device), and the following configurations are disclosed. The control device of the internal combustion engine disclosed in PTL 1 includes a fuel injection valve which supplies fuel to the internal combustion engine, a unit which calculates an energizing time of the fuel injection valve, a sensor which detects whether the fuel injection valve is opened, and a unit that calculates and stores a valve opening delay time as a difference between an energizing start time to the fuel injection valve and a valve open detection time. In a case where an energizing time detection unit determines that the energizing time for the fuel injection valve is equal to or more than the predetermined value, the valve opening delay time is calculated and stored. In a case where the energizing time for the fuel injection valve is less than a predetermined value, the energizing time of the fuel injection valve is controlled based on the valve opening delay time stored in a storage unit, and the energizing time of the fuel injection valve is controlled to be increased (see Abstract). Further, in PTL 1, there is considered a configuration that a fuel amount required per one cycle is injected by being divided plural times (see Paragraph 0023).